


Envidia

by Patitacv



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: Steve queria a Thor, era su amigo casi hermano pero como todos Steve tenia algo oscuro en su corazon
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor
Kudos: 26





	Envidia

Steve siempre habia deseado lo que Thor tenía. Su poder, su fuerza, su rango de deidad, su casi inmortalidad, si Steve tenia envidia de Thor 

pero sobre todo deseaba a quien Thor amaba a ese ser que hacia latir su corazón y que lo hacía feliz 

Desde la primera vez que lo vio acompañado con el azabache, Steve no pudo apartar sus ojos de esa hermosa y delgada silueta, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el verde se perdió en ellos y cuando escucho su voz su cuerpo tembló de excitación

Maldito Thor era todo y tenia todo, incluso un esposo que cualquiera pudiera desear 

Si bien su amistad con Thor era buena y llena de camaradería, peleaban juntos lado a lado, por fuera era el amigo digno y leal, pero por dentro deseaba que thor muriera atravesado por alguna arma o por su propio escudo, deseaba que sufriera y que su vida fuera olvidada 

Cada visita a la tierra era mas frecuente y su acercamiento al consorte real se dio rapido queria ser amigo de loki, queria escuchar historias de su hermosa boca, queria oler la fragancia fresca que emanaba su cuerpo, queria sentir cualquier rose de su suave piel. Si el queria a loki, lo sentía suyo

Odiaba cuando Thor se le acercaba, detestaba cuando lo tocaba, llego a maldecir cuando lo besaba y queria matarlo en las noches cuando se retiraban para consumar su amor 

Las veces que Steve mostraba su verdadero ser, eran pocas, esa realidad donde el odiaba, planeaba y deseaba, casi no salian a flote pero cuando se trataba de su enemigo no habia quien lo parara 

Para Thor la amistad era importante , valiosa, un tesoro inigualable. Steve era eso, un amigo fiel, honesto y bueno 

Para Steve, Thor era su peor enemigo, pues poseía todo lo que Loki amaba. Thor era su rival, su némesis y debía destruirlo

Su visita a asgard fue hermosa, llena de celebración comida, bebida y mujeres, los vengadores estaban extasiados por el recibimiento, pero Steve solo podía pensar una cosa y esa era loki 

Loki sabia lo mucho que thor disfrutaba beber y comer, sabia que su trabajo como protector de los mundos era cansado, asi que lo dejaba disfrutar, decidío retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar y esperaría a su esposo para unir sus cuerpos una vez mas. Lo que Loki no noto fue la mirada de aquel hombre observandole con amor 

La cama se sentia suave, ligera, ideal para los reyes de asgard. Llena de almohadas y sábanas, Loki se veia perfecto en ella, como un ángel que acababa de emerger de la sonrisa mas pura 

Thor amaba los juegos previos, antes de poder adentrarse en loki. No fue extraño cuando unas manos llegaron para cubrir sus ojos con una venda, loki sonrio al saber que su esposo llego dispuesto para hacer el amor 

Las fuertes manos fueron acariciando partes del cuerpo del azabache, besos fueron repartidos desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, su cuerpo fue preparado y adorado, su interior fue llenado varias veces, si Thor lo habia amado mucho esa noche y fue aun más excitante teniendo la venda en los ojos 

Loki durmió despues de su encuentro con Thor agradeciendo a las nornas por un esposo maravilloso 

No fue sorpresa para los vengadores cuando Thor los invito a asgard, por una noticia maravillosa

El dios anunció frente a su pueblo que Loki estaba en espera de su primogénito, aquel que heredaria el trono, ambos estaban felices y agradecían por poder formar su propia familia. Amigos, compañeros y familiares se acercaban a mostrar su dicha pero en especial uno que mostró la sonrisa mas grande cuando abrazo a loki para felicitarlo e inhalo el aroma de su cabello, alejándose poco a poco del azabache 

Si Steve estaba feliz, loki estaba embarazado y esperaría el momento adecuado para recordar la noche que el pequeño principe fue creado, cuando Loki se entrego con los ojos vendados creyendo que su amado esposo lo lleno con su semilla. Si Steve lo recordaría pacientemente, esperando la llegada de su hijo para desatar el caos


End file.
